


Playdate

by GalaxyCaca_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Kozume Kenma, Dressing up as cat, Implied Kink Discussion, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master Kuroo Tetsurou, Master/Pet, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pet Play, cat play, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyCaca_99/pseuds/GalaxyCaca_99
Summary: "Kuro, can we try something later this week?"In which Kenma wanted to try something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 83
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by and I hope you'll enjoy!!!  
> Please keep in mind, this is not beta read and English isn't my first language. If you find errors, please help me learn!!

Kenma wiped down the last plate that Kuroo had washed and put it on the rack hastily. He was excited, and he wanted to play _now_. He was practically vibrating, looking forward to their date later. The date which they planned together for almost a month, from surveying and discussing the toys that will be used, and the soft and hard limits that might be pushed.

Kuroo tutted softly from his back, winding his arms around Kenma's middle. "Relax, darling. We have all the time in the world tonight."

Kenma whined as he laced his fingers around Kuroo's forearms. _He wanna play, he wanna play, he wanna play_. Kuroo turned him around in his embrace and started to sway them into a comfortable silence. He hummed a tune- a theme song of a game that had made Kenma stays up playing lately.

Like this, it’s easy for Kenma to forget all his worries and responsibilities. Feeling Kuroo all over him, listening to his heartbeat and the soft tune playing in his head, it effectively makes him feels like putty in his boyfriend’s arms. "Are you alright? Need some drink before we start?" Kuroo pulled away slightly, palming Kenma's cheek.

"Nope. I'm good," Kenma said as he leaned into the warm hand.

"Okay. Go settle down in the bedroom, kitten," Kuroo kissed the top of his head, then steered him in the direction of the master bedroom. _Their_ room.

He pulled his hand away from his boyfriend and proceeded to watch the smaller enter the room. Kuroo waited for a few minutes to let Kenma settle and relax before walking through the same door.

Kenma was there in the middle of the room, kneeling with arms crossed at the small of his back. 

This was the pose that they selected as a symbol to start their play. A symbol which means 'I'm ready to play and I trust you wholly with my body, physically and mentally and whenever I feel unsafe, I can safeword myself out and you'll be there for me'. Easy and simple for them, both being new to BDSM.

Kuroo padded softly around Kenma to get to their closet. The sound of him rummaging through their toy box was like white noise to Kenma. He stared down at the red rug which protected his knees from the harshness of the wooden floor as his ears picked up the sounds that his boyfriend was making. He can hear the sound of items being deposited on the bed and the sound of him sitting heavily on the bed.

"Kitten, come here."

With that command, Kenma looked up toward him and pushed up into his feet.

He took a step toward his master and his movement stopped abruptly when he saw the glint in his eyes and the smirk that splitting through his handsome face, "Nu-uh. Pets don't walk, kitten. They _crawl_."

The humiliation burned. Kenma flushed prettily as he got onto his hands and knees, crawling slowly. Kuroo parted his long legs further into a man spread to let Kenma sit between them.

"Colour?" 

"Green."

"Safeword?" 

"Pie."

"Non-verbal?" 

Kenma clicked his fingers on both hands. Kuroo smiled at that.

"What a good kitten I have," Kuroo patted Kenma's head, softly ruffling them just like one does to cats. His heart warmed as Kenma head-butted his hand, pleading for more touches. 

"Now, let's get my little kitten into his gear so he can play," Kuroo pulled Kenma to stand up, taking off his clothes and put them on the side of the bed. His hands grazed against the tip of his erection as he pulled down his boxer just to see his cute response. Kenma gasped, suppressing shivers from both the cold air and the soft teasing touches.

Kuroo looked all over him, up and down, and Kenma never felt naked as ever. He lowered his eyes, the weight of his master’s gaze was so unbearable as he moved his hand to hide his dick. But Kuroo wasn’t having that. He pulled Kenma forward into a heart-soaring kiss and squeezed his buttcheek, planting a loud smack, “Up you go.”

Kenma scrambled up the bed. 

There, Kenma immediately spotted ear clips and tail that matched the colour of his long hair. The faux cat tail was long and silky, and he could imagine the way it will sway every time he moves. Oh, and it was connected to a flaring, thick plug too. Hnng. Kenma was loving the tail already.

They chose the whole gear together online. They were more pricey than the sex store down the town but good quality, properly made kinky toys were very expensive. They also subscribed to an online sex shop ~~which Bokuto suggested, unsurprisingly~~. And Kuroo had been the one that gets to receive and open them. Always. It was the rule. And that one rule surely made Kenma look forward to the gear that they bought for their playdate.

The next thing that he put his eyes on was making his gasp. He didn't remember adding this up to the cart. Kuroo picked the collar up. _A collar._

"This is my present for my pretty, good kitten."

The collar was very, very beautiful. It was braided on the outside, attached to a simple leather. The red colour was not a fiery one, just like his Nekoma volleyball jersey which complemented his fair skin just fine.

"Sit," Kuroo said with a smirk.

Kenma plopped onto his haunch, knees spreading as Kuroo unbuckled the collar. The fog in his mind had quietened down. It wasn't intense at all if compared to their previous play. There wasn't any spank to count, any lingering feather touches to anticipate. It was rather calming.

"Kitty, where is your hair tie?" Kuroo huffed as he looked at the mess of his favourite hair. Kuroo grumbled something about wanting to get Kenma into his gear faster to play while his hands gently making a bun out of his hair.

He then looped the collar around Kenma's neck and buckled it. Kenma closed his eyes and tipped his face contentedly into Kuroo's hand.

"I can't wait to snuggle up against you, my little kitten," Kuroo said with a smile on his face, tugging at-

"Your ears!"

At that, Kenma straightened up, wanting to dress up prettily in the gear that he picked with his boyfriend, for the pleasure of his and his master. He was a good kitty after all.

Kuroo secured the ear clips on his head, making sure it won't fall with all the playing later on. He scratched at the back of the cat ears when he was done.

Then came the paws. Kuroo took one of Kenma's hands and make a little fist. He locked them onto his wrists, made him test the safety release, and then locked them again. He turned their hands over and Kenma could feel his insides melted.

Kenma wiggled his fingers inside the gloves, the white fur with brown and yellow blotched on it, and the squishy pink pads felt hyper-realistic. There were also claws anchored firmly at the end of each digit that can only be let out when pressed firmly.

He automatically tested it on, kneading on the comforter at the end of the bed and let out a sound that really close to purring. He continued to play with his cute little paws, lifting one then the other and settling them back down on the mattress, learning to take his weight on the heels of his hands.

Kuroo circled behind him and gives his legs the same treatment one by one, drawing the stockings up until they rest mid-thighs. Kuroo used the velcro pieces at the back of them to keep the straps secure so that Kenma can comfortably extend or bend his knees at will. When he was done, he took a step back and he realised that he couldn't suppress his ultimate desire anymore and threw his body on Kenma.

"Kenma!!! You're so cute, it's not fair!" Kuroo whined as he wrapped his hands around his kitten, turning them around to have Kenma on top of his torso. He gave Kenma little kisses, scratched behind his ears, and hugged him tightly.

"Kuro, no real name in play," Kenma grumbled while flushing with all the attention. He looked up to Kuroo and found him looking at him with eyes full of love and adoration that he decided to give in to him.

"Meow," Kenma mewed softly as he rubbed his head at the slot of Kuroo's neck, paws kneading against his chest. Cheekily, he pressed his hips against Kuroo's thigh, grinding down to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. He felt the hands around him tighten, guiding him to hump properly as he continued to mew and moan.

"My pretty little kitten," Kuroo breathed against his ear. He let him got away with a few more thrusts and then he put a stop at it, pushing him down to the mattress, "Stay."

"Cats don't follow orders. I'm not a dog," Kenma said breathlessly, body limping on all fours as Kuroo manhandled him.

Instantly there’s the sound of a cap opened and then Kuroo's fingers were sliding between his cheeks, circling his hole. Kenma whimpered, forehead falling to the mattress. Kuroo kept him pinned and prepared him slowly while he moaned, pushing his hips back into the thick finger that breaches him the best at this lowered angle.

When Kuroo finally withdrew his fingers, Kenma can feel the open air against his slick hole. Kuroo brushed the tip of the plug over while his other hand rested over Kenma's tail bone, bracing him. Kenma used the touch to help him relax and push back, opening his body for the intrusion. Kuroo added a drop of lube to the plug and pushes it home, sealing Kenma up in a way that made him croon.

Kuroo had always like watching the deformation of Kenma's asshole - the way it stretched out until it was taut and thin, then wrinkled up again around the narrow neck before the flare. Kenma wanted to say something but what came out were some mere pants as he turned his head to one side and looking back at his master. He can feel one of the fluffy ears pressed against the cover as he let himself breathe.

The added weight from the tail brushing the back of his thighs where the stockings didn't cover was indulgent and Kenma can’t help it. He rocked his hips, watching in fascination as the tail swiped back and forth behind him. The tail flicked happily, dragging the weight of plug inside him deeper. It had a plush springiness to it, amplifying the motion from Kenma's body. He gave a little hop on his hands and knees, and the tail flounced behind him.

Kuroo’s fingers sliding something around his torso brought him back. Kenma looked down at himself. A sleek black harness winded around the upper part of his stomach, fastening at the back and linking with a strap up his spine to the rear of his collar. Kuroo took the draping pieces and brought them up, clipping the front strap that lied between his pectorals to the same ring on his collar that the buckle connected to. Two thinner, decorative lines that fell from that top point were connected around the back too, creating a very sexy looking support network.

"Come kitten, check for me."

Kenma hopped down the bed and turned in a circle. Everything fits and nothing pinches. He looked up to Kuroo, mewing softly. Kuroo smiled as he slipped a hand into his pocket, producing a silver, lipstick looking laser pointer.

Kenma sat up. His thoughts are floating; happy and safe and he gets to play with Kuroo. Wants him to be happy too.

Kuroo turned it on and hover the laser on the floor, near his kitten's hands. Kenma lifted his mitts covered hand and began to paw on it curiously, "Meow."

The red dot suddenly flew across the room and stopped. Kuroo watched Kenma's reaction, how his upper body lied low on the floor while his ass up in the air wiggling. It continued for a few seconds, and then he leapt toward the red dot that was sitting unassumingly in front of their wardrobe.

"Meow!"

The laser was constantly running away from the kitten but stopping once in a while to let him caught up. Kuroo carefully pointed it on the floor where his pet can reach. But he was Kuroo, and he always likes to tease his pretty kitten. So he let his pet pawing at the wall, making the poor little kitten glared at the red dot when it was too far to reach.

Kuroo laughed happily, watching his boyfriend having fun without any care in the world. Kenma was so immersed in his role as a cat, and he looks so content to play it. It was just them in their own bubbles, safe and without any stress about any adult stuff. He got down from the bed, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He pointed the laser near his legs and a cat appeared in front of him.

"Meow."

Kenma was panting, but he had a victorious looking expression on his face. He was proud at the game he played, he ran and tapped on every red dot that comes to a halt. This is fun. He wiggled his hips, making his beautiful tail flicked, feeling the plug pressed against all the places that make his spine tingle with pleasure. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Kuroo murmured. Kuroo scratched him lightly between the fluffy ears on his head. His hair had become disarray with all the running but the cat ears were magically still secured perfectly at the top of his head. “I see why people would take their pets to the dungeon now. Imagine everyone getting to see you dressed up like this for me.”

Kenma whimpered. Even though he didn’t think they'll ever be that brave, the thought alone had him hot; imagining being at Kuroo’s side in the dark public place, all eyes on them both as Kenma laid at Kuroo’s feet in his silky stockings, cute little ears and tail, dressed and collared and maybe leashed, for his master alone.

He mewed, padding to his master, his paw pressed straight on his crotch, and plopped down. He finally felt tired and lazy to move - like a fat house cat. Kuroo picked him up, lying him on his lap. Kenma yelp and curled into himself as Kuroo rubbed his tummy and chest, tickling along all the exposed skin he could reach between the harness in rough sweeps. 

Kenma giggled and mewed, trying to swat his hands away but he can’t properly get a grip, with his hands in a mitt, and Kuroo used his disadvantage to tell him what a good boy he had been, how well he ran after the laser and how proud he is of his kitten.

Kenma’s fluffy, warm headspace is so content in a way that felt different from the usual subspace he inhabits when Kuroo is in control. Gentler. All their scenes before this, Kenma was constantly turned on just from the thrill of obeying what Kuroo asked and gave to him, but right now there wasn't any urgent need to come, just a notable shift inside him whenever he moved that reminds him that they were having a good time together.

After a moment, they just staring at each other in silence, Kenma breathing heavily with all the attack and Kuroo just doing what he's best at - giving all his attention to his boyfriend adoringly. Kuroo then put him down on all fours and stood up, walking towards the closed door of the bedroom, "We're going to the kitchen, kitten. You need to drink something. And if you're up for some food that's okay too."

When he didn't hear any response, he turned back and let out an amused laugh. Apparently, his kitty was ignoring him, curling up into a little naked ball, cheek resting on his arm, tail curled around him. _He wanted to play a lazy cat huh._

"Meow," Kuroo crouched down and mewed at the kitten.

No response.

"Meow meow meow meow," Kuroo mewed persistently. Kenma was beginning to get annoyed and Kuroo thought if his cat parts were real, his ears should be twitching and pushed back and his tail would be thumping against the floor angrily.

Kuroo sighed. He clamped at the back of the kitten's neck, making his body went limp. _Ah, maybe I should be a puppy instead._

Kenma hissed in irritation as Kuroo dragged his body up. "Naughty kitty."

Kenma's head shot up, his eyes wide. He mewed softly, just like a little kitten that was caught red-handed doing something wrong, begging for forgiveness.

Kuroo's hand instantly petted his head, rubbed the back of his ear slowly. Kenma pawed at his shoulder, a request to be held and lifted.

"Alright, you naughty kitty," Kuroo's strong hand slithered around Kenma's upper body while his other hand supporting his bum. He got up one foot at a time with the extra weight.

_At least the kitchen was not that far._

When he stepped into the kitchen, he put his kitten down. Kenma dropped his butt. The change in the angle of the plug made his cock twitched with interest. A slow leak of precum slide further down around his balls and he throbbed in time with his racing pulse.

Kuroo went to a high cabinet and drew out a golden coloured stainless steel cat bowl. He filled it up with water from the water dispenser and set it down a few steps away from his kitten.

Kenma padded over, inspecting it. Etched into the side of the steel is an engraved letter K. He had to bend down to reach this, which is tricky and oddly hot at the same time, to be reduced to drinking off a water bowl on the floor.

Kenma lowered himself to his elbows, butt in the air, mind moving a million miles an hour, and drank the water from the cat bowl. When he finished, he sits back on his heels.

He looked up to find his master but the latter was nowhere to be seen. 

"Meow?" His mew came out pitifully.

"I'm here, kitten!" A shout could be heard from the living room. 

Kenma pouted. Placing one hand in front of another, he began to crawl slowly. He whimpered as he padded up the hallway. The humiliation and anxiety spiralled up in his chest made him let out a soft cry involuntarily. It felt like hours since he stepped out from the kitchen and the living room seems like it was getting far. His softening cock was bobbing softly between his legs as he will himself to step forward. 

_The same hallway he always walks up and now he was crawling along on all fours, what if someone sees me, what would-_

"Come to me, kitten," Kuroo finally showed up in his line of vision. There stood the man he loved, smiling at him encouragingly. Of course Kuroo knew what was going on in his head. They never brought their scenes outside the bedroom after all. It had been discussed, but the real thing was terrifying.

Kenma took a deep breath as he continued crawling. When he finally arrived at Kuroo's feet, Kuroo dropped a hand down, fingers gently tracing the shell of Kenma’s ear for a singular moment. “Colour?”

Kenma let out a relieved sigh. He was safe. He was with Kuroo, his boyfriend first and his master second. Kuroo, the man that he loved, the man that he knew from when they were kids. He knew that whatever happened, Kuroo would protect him. 

"Green."

"Come, kitten. I want to show you your bed," Kuroo coaxed him to crawl a little further into the living area. There was one more scene that they planned. Watching a movie while snuggling up with his kitten.

They rounded the couch and there, sat a big cat bed at the foot of the couch. It was round and really large - but still couldn't hold Kuroo's height and weight (Kuroo tried to lay on it the day he received the package). 

Kenma left his master to inspect his new toy. ‘Looks like he gets over the fright,’ Kuroo thought as he observed his little pet. Kenma put his hands on the bed as leverage and brought his legs up one by one. He looked more like a baby that was struggling to climb up the stairs than a kitten.

Kenma huffed as he finally got on the cat bed. The material was soft against his skin, he noted. He immediately saw a cat plushie as he focused more on his surroundings. The cat was pitch black and Kenma had to bit back a laugh. Kuroo.

Kuroo ensured that Kenma had finally settled down, his position was the same as the one that he showed back in their bedroom, curling up into a little naked ball, tail curled around him, but this time his cheek resting on Kuroo the cat.

Kuroo played the movie and dimmed the lights before he lay down on the couch, his hand automatically petting his kitten. Kenma let out a satisfied purr. Without noticing, his eyes slit shut and his breathing deepened as he fell into a slumber.

When the credits rolled, Kuroo shut down the television, washed the cat bowl, and kept them away. He then picked his kitten for the night and brought him to their bedroom. He stripped Kenma down from his gear and changed him into his pyjamas before laying him on the bed.

He put all the gear away, keeping them concealed from wandering and questioning eyes. There weren't any cats in Kozume's household after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading!!!  
> I'm not really satisfied with this but I wanted to join the King Kenma Week as a contributer!  
> School is being a pain in the ass so when I'm not this busy I'll edit this and do better.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> Edit: Some minor changes had been done and I am more satisfied with this than one!


End file.
